Cashy
Cashy is the cash register at the Krusty Krab. It had its first major appearance in the episode SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One. The cash register is rarely mentioned by its name. In Sponge-Cano, Mr. Krabs calls it this when it is set alight by fire. And in The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom, he calls it Cashy again when the growing Krabby Patty swallowed it Appearance and RoleEdit Cashy is a slate-gray cash register whose sole purpose is to store money given by customers at the Krusty Krab. TriviaEdit *Cashy's name is Betsy in the German version, the name of Mr. Krabs' mother. *Betsy is also in Spanish. *Cashy's name is 'Kassie' in Dutch. *Mr. Krabs got Cashy when she was just a little calculator and raised her as if she was his own child (revealed in Krab Borg). Like Karen, she was a calculator when she was younger. *Cashy has parents, Cashina and Cashter. *Her original name is 'Cashy Junior'. (If she was a boy) *Krabs referred this technology as an automated money handling system. *It could be concluded that the register is prohibited to be touched by any non-employee since no one else besides himself, Squidward or SpongeBob ever touched it without his worry and that he said not to touch in Krusty Krab Training Video. *She was also called Betsy inBanned in Bikini Bottom.. AppearancesEdit She appears in any episode that has to do with the Krusty Krab, except the Movie. This includes: *Help Wanted *Squeaky Boots *SB-129 (cameo) *Bubble Buddy *Krab Borg *Krusty Krab Training Video *The Krusty Sponge *The Krusty Plate *Patty Hype *Wormy *The Original Fry Cook *Money Talks *New Digs *Krabs a la Mode *Le Big Switch *Banned in Bikini Bottom *The Splinter *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *The Krabby Kronicle *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One *Sponge-Cano! *Curse of the Hex InjuryEdit Cashy has been injured many times, mostly by explosions. *Employee of the Month: The explosion decimated the whole Krusty Krab. *Suds: SpongeBob's suds made the Krusty Krab explode. *Skill Crane: Squidward's carelessness destroyed The Krusty Krab. *Krusty Towers: Cashy was at the bottom of the hotel and was done the most damage. *The Krusty Plate: The Spotmaster 6000's explosion destroyed the KK. *Spy Buddies: Patrick's Cannon shot led the blimp to the KK exploding. *Pat No Pay: The trash explosion. *Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: The Alaskan Bull worm crushed the KK. *Dying for Pie: The Exploding Pie incident. *SpongeHenge: Destroyed by the sand burial. *Just One Bite: Squidward eats too many Krabby Patties all in single bites and later explodes along with the KK due to overeating. *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One: Cashy went underwater multiple times. *Stanley S. SquarePants: When Stanley touched her, she ignited. *Sponge-Cano!: Cashy gets burned. *Curse of the Hex : Cashy is set on fire when Mr. Krabs refuses to serve Madame Hagfish, who subsequently curses the Krusty Krab and eventually sets fire to all the money inside. *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom: Once the Kraby Patty got too big and they started running Cashy got absorbed by the kraby patty. *One could argue that Cashy was injured in Help Wanted when the anchovies destroyed the ship that Mr. Krabs and Squidward were inside. *Eek, An Urchin!: Pounded with a mallet by Mr. Krabs because the urchin was in it. Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Main SpongeBob Characters